Summary The Administrative Core will be directed by the Co-Project Directors/Principal Investigators, Drs. Victor J. Hruby and Frank Porreca. This core serves as the focal point for the Program Project Grant's scientific, financial and information aspects. It coordinates the interdisciplinary, multi-PI and multi-site interactions to assure maximum scientific progress and success. The functions of the administrative core fall into four main categories: (a) communication and sharing of information; (b) maximizing and efficient use of resources to fulfill needs for the Cores and for the Projects; (c) record keeping and data sharing to guide investigations within the investigative team and with the outside world; and (d) financial and regulatory oversight. The Administrative Core provides a formal and centralized mechanism to accomplish these functions that will insure that the activities of the Projects and the Cores are carried out efficiently and that the benefits of the information that results from these activities is shared within the Program Project team and with the scientific community in compliance with local and Federal regulations. The main goal of the Administrative Core is to insure that the goals of the Program Project are achieved and to take advantage of the strengths and creativity of the individual investigators so that the impact of this work is maximal.